


These Memories Are Meant To Last A Lifetime

by Nikka001



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Guilt, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Accident, Impromptu Marriage Proposal, Injury Recovery, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, Marriage Proposal, Rooftop Conversations, Smoking, past accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 12:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikka001/pseuds/Nikka001
Summary: "...the green, green dress, what a pleasure to unwrap..."
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Amanda Rollins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	These Memories Are Meant To Last A Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> If you couldn't guess by the very, very brief and illusive summary, this fic is inspired by the song 'Green Green Dress' from the musical 'tick, tick Boom!' by Jonathan Larson. If you know of it, then you know that Raul Esparza was a member of the cast when they first did the show. And for some reason, I was listening to the song the other day and got totally inspired to write this fic for Rollisi. I honestly really love it so I hope you guys enjoy it as well!
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> -Annika

* * *

Sonny lays on the roof of the apartment building, one leg bent and one arm tucked beneath his head as he gazes at the stars in the clear sky above him. He places the joint he has pinched between his fingers in between his lips and takes a drag; inhaling the smoke and taking a deep breath before blowing it out and up into the air. He watches as it swirls above him, the smoke being whisked away by the cool summer breeze blowing around him. 

Closing his eyes and dropping his arm across his face, Sonny lets the stresses of the day finally fall away. It’s been too long since he’s been able to just sit out here by himself and think. That’s all he wants; to be alone with just his thoughts.

The door to the roof that he’d propped open not even an hour ago creaks and he hears it as it falls back against the loose brick he’d wedged between the door and the frame. Sighing, he pulls his arm away from his face and lifts his head just enough to be able to see who’s intruding on his alone time.

When he sees that it’s just Amanda—changed out of her work clothes and into the dress he’d had made for her by a friend the week before—he relaxes a little. He doesn’t mind it when it’s her as much as the others. They all try and get him to open up and talk and they never seem to take no for an answer. No matter how many times they hear him say it. 

They both stay quiet even as she approaches him and lowers herself to the ground next to him to sit with her legs crossed beneath her. She tucks her stocking feet underneath the green silky fabric of her dress and, while propping herself up with one hand, leans over him to take the joint from between his fingers. He raises an eyebrow as she brings the joint to her smiling lips and takes a long drag. She lifts her head and blows the smoke out into the sky, letting it be carried away just as his head moments ago. 

She hands the joint back to Sonny as she leans in to place a kiss on his lips before standing and spinning around, the skirt of her dress billowing out around her.

“What do you think?” 

Sonny admires the fit of the bodice and takes another pull. “Looks good.”

He breathes out the smoke and flicks away the ash from the end of the joint, watching its descent as it falls to the concrete below. Amanda tilts her head at him and lets out a tired sigh as she returns to her spot next to him; this time with her back on the ground and her head resting against his chest. 

“Are you okay?” she asks him as she twists the end of a chunk of hair around her finger.

“Sure.” He laughs. “Just like the view”—he waves his hand, gesturing at the glow of the city lights from below onto the skyline up above—“the river…” 

“Are you really thinking about going to work with Mike?”

And there it is. The one question he was dreading that she’d actually ask. He loves her, he really, truly does, but he just really doesn’t even have an answer for that question yet. He didn’t have one when Rafael had asked him yesterday or when Olivia had asked him today. In reality, he’s not sure he’ll ever have an answer because having an answer means that he’s made up his mind. And that’s a scary thing. 

Sonny takes one final pull from the joint, crinkling his nose when the bitter taste of the final drag hits his tongue, before grinding the end of it off on the concrete next to him. He flicks away the last bit of the paper and lets out a deep breath filled with smoke. 

“I’ve been waiting tables for four years, Amanda. I always thought by the time I was thirty I’d either have a hit show or a really lucrative sell-out career, but I’ve got neither. Jesus. Has turning thirty always sucked? Or is our generation different because we’ve never grown up? Never had a real test. A depression. A world war. Vietnam—maybe that’s what I need.”

“Good idea,” Amanda says as she chuckles. “I’ll try and arrange that for you.”

“Yeah?” Sonny smirked. “Thanks.”

Amanda laughs and rolls over onto her stomach, her arms folding underneath her chin and resting on his chest, her eyes meeting his gaze when he looks down at her. “Anytime,  _ honey _ ,” she teases with a wink.

The ridiculous pet name has him chuckling and bringing a hand to the back of her head to run his fingers through her loose blonde waves. She’d cut it recently and he’s still trying to get used to the new length. He’s only really ever known her with long hair but he figures that this new look must be suited for her as she gets older. It’s slowly starting to grow on him. 

He smiles down at her and when she returns the smile, he forgets why he even ran off earlier. It had to have been something stupid if he can’t even remember now. All that he knows right now is her and how much he loves her. 

“Amanda.” 

She lets out a hum in response to let him know she’s listening.

“You really do look beautiful tonight.”

Her smile is soft. “Thanks.

“That dress is incredible on you.”

She laughs and squints her eyes up at him, “Yeah? Well, I’m glad you like it. I mean, you did pick it out though, didn’t you? So I guess it’d be a shame if you didn’t like it.”

He nods. “Yeah. Yeah, I guess it would be, huh?”

His mind drifts again when he thinks back to the way her face lit up when she’d opened the box earlier that evening and found the custom-made dress inside. It’d been a long time coming and in the end, it was worth every single penny to see the tears in her eyes when she noticed the silver butterfly buttons down the front of the dress. It meant something to them and he was glad to know that even through everything that’s happened in the last year, she still loved him all the same.

“What would you say if I asked you to run away with me?” He doesn’t even realize he’s said it until the words have passed his lips and she’s looking up at him with wide eyes. It’s too late to take it back now. 

“What?”

He knows he should probably backtrack, tell her he doesn’t mean it, but he does mean it. He’s wanted it for a while now but he just wasn’t sure how to bring it up. Not without sounding crazy at least. Although he’s sure that right now, that’s probably exactly what she’s thinking.

Sonny clears his throat and sits up using both his hands to prop himself up. “I uh, I want to leave. New York that is. And I want you to come with me.”

“You’re serious about this?”

He nods, standing and grabbing her hands to help her up off the ground. “I’ve never been more serious about anything in my entire life.”

She quirks an eyebrow at him with a smirk. “Oh really?”

“Except you, of course, my love.” He assures her, pecking her on the cheek and earning a smile in return. “I’ve always been serious about you.” 

“Mhm. Okay. Go on then.”

Sonny smiles and holds her hands in his to guide her to the ledge of the rooftop where they can just barely see out across the river. The lights from the prison barge flicker across the water. He takes a deep breath, breathing in the cool evening summer air and letting it out as Amanda moves to stand behind him with her arms wrapping around his middle. She rests her chin on his shoulder and he lets himself melt into her embrace.

“I don’t want to be here anymore,” he says finally. “This city, with all these people who don’t give two shits whether you live or die. This last year was...it was hell. You know that better than anyone else.”

He clears his throat and shuffles in place. “I can never forget what happened. You know that. And I will always be trying to find a way to show you how sorry I am and to let you know how much I love you. But I—”

“Hey,” she cuts him off and presses her lips against the side of his neck in a soft kiss. “It’s over now, okay? I’m here, you’re here, we’re together and everything is fine. I’m not going anywhere. You’ve got nothing to apologize for, alright?”

The feeling of her breath ghosting over his skin sends shivers up his spine and he closes his eyes to relish in her touch.

“The thought of losing you...I just—” he cuts himself off with a sharp breath, tears stinging his eyes. 

Amanda drops her arms from his waist and moves around to stand in front of him, her hands coming up to frame his face and force him to look her in the eyes. He wants to look away but he can’t. He’s never been able to look away from her.

“Dominick, I’m right here, okay? I’m right here and I am not going anywhere anytime soon. I love you and that will never, ever change. What happened that night...it wasn’t your fault. I don’t blame you for what happened. I never have and I never will. Do you understand me?” 

Sonny blinks back tears and takes a few shallow breaths. “Amanda, you could’ve died because of me.”

“But I didn’t.” She smiles sweetly at him and swipes her thumb across his cheek to clear away a stray tear. “I’m right here and I always will be. No matter where we decide to live.”

His ears perk up at that and he notices the way her sweet smile turns into a soft smirk. “You mean…”

“Dominick “Sonny” Carisi, I would love nothing more than to run away with you as you so eloquently put it. I love you and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you. If you’ll have me that is?”

Sonny smiles and laughs, “Is that your way of proposing, Amanda May-Lynn Rollins?”

“That depends.” Amanda laughs with him and drops her hands so she can link her arms around his neck. “Are you saying yes?”

“Only if you’re sure you want this.” His tone turns serious and his smile falters. “If you’re sure about this — leaving our friends and families behind — then I will say yes. I will say yes to marrying you.”

“I’ve never been more sure about anything in my entire life. I want this, Sonny.”

Sonny drops a kiss onto her lips, using his arms snaked around her waist to pull her closer to him before he’s pulling away and smiling down at her.

“Okay then,” he says “we’d better get packing.”

They smile and laugh together, Sonny picking Amanda up and holding on tight as he spins her around, her face buried against his neck where he can feel her smile against his skin. 

It’s moments like this that make him excited for wherever this next chapter of their lives will lead them. Because while they may never see this New York skyline or dance atop this New York rooftop in the middle of the summer again, the one thing they will never be in short supply of is the love that they have for each other and the memories they share. Memories that he knows will last for eternity with the ones they love.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! I love hearing from all of you!
> 
> -Annika


End file.
